Empire of China
The Empire of China （中華帝國） is founded in 2050 by Emperor Kaiyu Lee (李凱宇，宇成帝)who founded the Lee dynasty. Its territories included the entirety of former People's Republic of China as well as Republic of China (Taiwan). The overseas colonies included Chinese Korea, Chinese Japan, Chinese Siberia, Chinese Vietnam, Chinese Malaysia, Chinese Philippines, Chinese Thailand, Chinese Indonesia and Chinese Singapore. The capital is Nanjing. The largest cities in order of size are Dongjing (Tokyo), Shanghai, Beijing, Tsingjiapo (Singapore), Hong Kong, and Shouer (Seoul). There are several official languages: Chinese (dominant), Japanese, Korean, Thai, English, Malay, Russian, and Filipino. Each colony is governed by a Chinese loyal governor. Sinicization policies were carried out at all colonies. All local residents are required to have a Chinese name besides their own native names and are considered equal citizens as their Chinese neighbors. The palace is located at Zhongshan Royal Complex in Nanjing downtown. An imperial prime minister is elected by the Chinese Imperial Diet, which has members who were elected by local elections. The Emperor had power to control the country's military and diplomacy, but politics were controlled by the imperial Congress which is consisted of the Diet (similar to the American Senate) and the House of Commoners (like the american House of Representatives). A Constitution of Empire of China was drafted on May 4, 2050 and passed by unanimous votes in both the Diet and the House which provided suffrage and equal rights for all citizens of the Empire, discrimination based on religion, nationality, language, or other factors were strictly forbidden. Total loyalty to the Chinese Crown were mandatory for the citizens, and violations can result in life imprisonment. Death penalties were abolished on all territories within the jurisdiction of the Empire. All men at the age of 17 to 20 were required to serve in the Imperial military forces. History Kaiyu Lee was a prominent politician from Tsinchu, Taiwan and rose to power in 2039 as the president of Republic of China (Taiwan), he allied with South Korea, Japan, and US to fight the mainland Communists in 2040 (the second Chinese Civil War). As the Republican government fought bravely and smartly under his command, the Communists gradually lost control of the major cities and had to sign a truce with the Republicans, the Treaty of Shanghai in 2044 formed a coalition government of Communists and the Republicans, namely the United Confederation of China. He soon purged the Communists from the nation, revealing the atrocities that they committed during their long rule in the mainland, all Communist ideas and legacies were forever erased. Concentration Camps were set up to exterminate those "tough" Communists. A coup happened in 2045 when General Shiwu Wang intended to overthrow Lee, Lee brutally crushed the rebellion and established an autocratic dictatorship on mainland. He began to advocate Chinese nationalism and fascist like philosophy of Chinese race superiority and cultural dominance in Asia. He said that the Chinese tiger will finally wake up and bring all the East Asian countries into submission. In 2049, he upheld all constitutional restrictions, and proclaimed himself as the Great Emperor of China, and renamed the Republic the Empire of China. His unstoppable ambition began to burn since then. He quickly mobilized the nation's armed forces: building the Imperial Army of China under General Kejun Sun, the Imperial Navy of China under General Tsinbo Tsao, Imperial Air Force of China under General Tian Ouyang. The Huangpu Military Academy began inviting foreign military trainers to give harsh trainings for the future generals. Nobel Prize Laureate nuclear physicist Zhetsue Kong was in charge of the anti-nuclear weapon program, which essentially develops a formidable nuclear defense system that will effectively protect all areas from threats of nuclear weapons. In 2053, all of China's military power were at its height and it had the largest army, navy, and air force in the world. In 2054, after 4 years of ravenous and assiduous working on the anti-nuclear project, a successful Huatsia defense system was launched against any harms of atomic bombs, hydrogen bombs, or other nuclear weapons. In 2055, after the collapse of Korea, which was annexed by the New Japanese Empire. Taiwan was under the threat of Japanese military. Emperor Lee fiercely criticized Japan's aggressive actions and called for Asian brethren to annihilate the Japanese monster. Fueled by anti-Japanese sentiments, Vietnam, Laos, Philippines, Indonesia, Malaysia, Cambodia, Thailand, Myanmar, Singapore and India as well as the Chinese Empire formed an alliance to mutually defend and possibly attack the Japanese territories. Emperor Teruhito of Japan was enraged, warning that the real aggressor was China who intended to dominate the Asian Continent. But the history of World War II still haunted the memories of these nations, so they decided that Japan was their common enemy. China declared war against Japan on February 5th, 2055 after an incident on the bank of Yalu River near the Korean border. A Japanese soldier trespassed the border and killed a farmer. The nation was enraged, passionate outcries against Japanese atrocities were everywhere, the entire country was literally on fire. Emperor Lee claimed that he will pulverize 10000 Japanese for the life of one Chinese man. In March, a huge army of 30 million armed soldiers, tanks, war robots and bombers streamed across the Korean border. The Japanese military was surprised by the sudden strength of an unprecedented Chinese power. But despite the sheer number and strength of Chinese forces, the Japanese fought with fearless valor, defending their possessions with tenacity that even Emperor Lee admired. He once said that Japanese was one of the most valuable people on earth, their tenacity, hardworking, devotion and loyalty outmatched all. He began to infiltrate the Japanese style of patriotism and manners into the Chinese public, demanding 100% loyalty to the Chinese Crown, all should commit suicide for the country when at crisis to avoid dishonor, only then, he said, the Chinese can defeat the Japanese. The great disparity between Chinese and Japanese forces were clearly seen. The Chinese 9th army quickly occupied Pyongyang by April 1st and Koreans began revolting against their Japanese rulers as well. Uprisings occurred in Wonsan, Seoul, Pusan and Daegu. The drive couldn't be stopped, Seoul fell after 9 days of bombardment and surrounding by 3rd Army. On August 10th, the last holdout of Japanese forces in Korea surrendered in Pusan. After the liberation, Korea expected full independence given by their Chinese emancipator, but the opposite is true. Greedy by the vision of a Chinese colonial empire, Lee declared all of Korea to be subjects of the Chinese Crown and colonial agencies were set up across the peninsula. The Koreans were furious protesting that China is a hypocritical imperialist in disguise and the woes of Korea were never ending as one Imperialist left (Japan) and another took control. Led by Kim Yungdok, a Korean Independence leader, the National Liberation Union of Korea was formed in September to organized riots and rebellions across the peninsula, Emperor Lee used armies to mercilessly slaughter Independence fighters and warned that any family that harbor a Korean rebel would be exterminated and even babies weren't spared. He used a policy known as Zhonghua Diminhua which parallels Imperial Japanese Kominka policies during colonial periods, which require all people follow Chinese customs, obtain a Chinese name, and swear upon life for the loyalty to the Emperor. Japan was now alarmed with the growing Chinese threat, so were other Asian nations and the United Nations. Americans now labeled the Chinese as an emerging Asian fascist Imperialist authoritarian regime. Japan joined the Asian Mutual Defense and Protection Alliance on the promise of forfeiting any imperialist policies in the future. But it's now too late, China's power was unexpectedly destructive, its GDP surpassed the total amount of all the other Asian nations combined. Laos, India, Myanmar and Russia allied with China and World War III seems eminent. On September 2nd, 2055, the Imperial Chinese Army left the port of Pusan in southern Korea and were prepared to invade Japan. The first target was Shimonoseki, Japan was untouched by foreign powers for over a century, and now the monster is already creeping on the land of the rising sun. The first bomb dropped on Shimonoseki was powerful and alarming, crumbling the Heiwa Tower, a symbol of peace since the end of World War II, now the first victim of World War III. Millions of Japanese left the city and only those brave soldiers stood to embrace the invaders, the vengeful Chinese Imperialists who desperately wanted Japan to taste the flavor of a loser. Katashi Yabuchi, the Japanese general who heroically defended Shimonoseki for two weeks, died after a bullet wound, and Shimonoseki fell in the Chinese hands. Tenno Keiji (Teruhito) was shocked by the landing of Chinese troops and he decided to move the capital temporarily to Sapporo, the city in Hokkaido further away from the epicenter of warfare. The remaining population in Shimonoseki faced massacres fueled by the ethnic hatred and revenge for the Nanking Massacre more than 100 years ago committed by the Japanese Army in China, more than 20 million soldiers, officers and citizens were killed. Rape, looting, and destruction of properties were rampant in Chinese occupied territories. Soon a friendly coalition that included 40 million troops from US, Philippines, Malaysia and other Asian nations arrived in Hiroshima to defend the rest of Japan. The siege of Hiroshima was on a horrendous scale, more than 80 million people lost their lives from war and starvation, plus 90% of the Japanese committed suicides (hara-kiris) in the face of looming Chinese forces. In the middle of October, Hiroshima was occupied by the Chinese forces. Emperor Lee made an offer to let the Japanese royalty to converge with the Chinese royalty and to let Japan be an autonomous region within the Chinese Empire, however, Emperor Keiji adamantly denied such disgraceful concessions and insisted in fighting until every soul perished in the honor of preserving Japanese Empire. Lee was furious and decided to exterminate the Japanese race, as he called an "ungrateful, subhuman" group. Genocidal policies were carried out against the Japanese as concentration camps interned all Japanese people and exploitation of them as slave laborers and mass killings. By January 2056, the entire Kyushu, Shikoku and southern Honshu islands were under Chinese control. An ultimatum was delivered by Lee to the Allied troops and Keiji, knowing all was lost, performed seppuku to kill himself, and the Japanese royalty was in chaos. Two sides were now in fierce debate in Sapporo, the loyalist wanted to fight until the very end and the Conservatives wanted to accept a temporary annexation by the Chinese Empire and seek opportunities of Independence later on. A coup overthrew the loyalist government in February 2056, a pro-Chinese politician named Ryugo Kidokoro called for compliance with the Chinese forces. The Treaty of Tokyo was signed on March 3rd, 2056 as Kidokoro accepted the full incorporation of Japan into the Chinese Empire, on the premise of autonomous rule and the preservation of Japanese Royalty. Lee reluctantly greed with the treaty and welcomed the remaining Japanese royal families into the Chinese royalty. All troops north of Tokyo dropped their arms and surrendered to the occupying Chinese Army. Kidokoro later adopted the Chinese name Guiwu Gao and was named the first Royal Governor of Chinese Japan. He was widely regarded as the biggest traitor in Japan and he was often threatened by the public for collaborating with the Chinese. After the fall of Japan, the remaining million strong army retreated back to Philippines to guard the Southern Asia as the Northeastern was all under Chinese rule. Chinese were now unstoppable, occupying Vietnam in one month, Philippines in two months and 7 days of bloody fighting, Thailand in 4 months, Malaysia in 5 months, Singapore in one month and Indonesia in 9 months. On May 8th, 2060, the World War III ended as a stalemate held between the Imperialist league (China, Russia, India, etc.) and the Allies, Treaty of New York allowed China to keep all its present acquired territories and recognized its hegemony in Asia. After the World's end, Emperor Lee held a large demonstration and his military parade as he proclaimed himself to be the emperor of asia. List of the Provinces of Empire of China: Dalu Provinces （大陸省份, mainland provinces: 1. Heilongjiang Capital: Harbin 2. Jilin Changchun 3.Liaoning Shenyang 4.Nei Mongol Hohhot 5.Hebei Shijiazhuang 6.Shandong Jinan 7.Henan Zhengzhou 8.Shan'tsi Taiyuan 9.Shaan'tsi Tsi'an 10.Jiangsu Nanjing (also the national capital) 11.Zhejiang Hangzhou 12.Anhui Hefei 13.Jiang'tsi Nanchang 14.Hunan Changsha 15.Fujian Fuzhou 16.Guangdong Guangzhou 17.Guang'tsi Nanning 18.Yunnan Kunming 19.Hubei Wuhan 20.Guizhou Guiyang 21.Sichuan Chengdu 22.Chinghai Tsi'ning 23.Tsi'zang (Tibet) Lhasa 24.Tsinjiang Urumqi 25.Ning'tsia Yinchuan 26.Gansu Lanzhou 27.Taiwan Taipei Chao'tsian Provinces (朝鮮省份, Korean Provinces) 28. Pingrang (Pyongyang) Pingrang (Pyongyang) 29. Pingan Beidao (North Pyongan) Tsinyizhou (Sinuiju) 30. Pingan Nandao (South Pyongan) Pingchen(Pyongsong) 31. Tsijiang (Chagang) Jiangjie (Kanggye) 32. Liangjiang (Ryanggang) Huishan (Hyesan) 33. Tsianjing Beidao (North Hamgyong) Chingjin (Chongjin) 34. Tsianjing Nandao (South Hamgyong) Tsiantsing (Hamhung) 35. Jiangyuan Beidao (North Kangwon) Yuanshan (Wonsan) 36. Jiangyuan Nandao (South Kangwon) Chunchuan (Chuncheon) 37. Nanpu (Nampo) Nanpu (Nampo) 38. Huanghai Beidao (North Hwanghae) Shaliyuan (Sariwon) 39. Huanghai Nandao (South Hwanghae) Haizhou (Haeju) 40. Jingjidao (Gyeonggi) Shuiyuan (Suiwon) 41. Chongchin Beidao (North Chungcheong) Chingzhou (Cheongju) 42. Chongchin Nandao (South Chungcheong) Hongchen (Hongseong) 43. Chiuanluo Beidao (North Jeolla) Chiuanzhou (Jeonju) 44. Chiuanluo Nandao (South Jeolla) Wuan (Muan) 45. Chingshang Beidao (North Gyeongsang) Dachiu (Daegu) 46. Chingshang Nandao (South Gyeongsang) Changyuan (Changwon) Riben Provinces (日本省份, Japanese Provinces) 47.Dongjing (Tokyo-to) Dongjing (Tokyo) 48. Chianye (Chiba) Chianye (Chiba) 49. Chiyu (Saitama) Chiyu (Saitama) 50. Limu (Tochigi) Yudugong (Utsunomiya) 51. Tsicheng (Ibaraki) Shuihu (Mito) 52. Chiunma (Gunma) Chianchiao (Maebashi) 53. Fudao (Fukushima) Fudao (Fukushima) 54. Gongcheng (Miyagi) Tsiantai (Sendai) 55. Yanshou (Iwate) Sengang (Morioka) 56. Chinsen (Aomori) Chinsen (Aomori) 57. Shennaichuan (Shinagawa) Hengbin (Yokohama) 58. Chiutian (Akita) Chiutian (Akita) 59. Aizhi (Aichi) Minguwu (Nagoya) 60. Chifu (Gifu) Chifu (Gifu) 61. Tsingtsie (Niigata) Tsingtsie (Niigata) 62. Fujin (Fukui) Fujin (Fukui) 63. Shantsing (Yamagata) Shantsing (Yamagata) 64. Shankou (Yamaguchi) Shankou (Yamaguchi) 65. Shanli (Yamanashi) Jiafu (Kofu) 66. Changye (Nagano) Changye (Nagano) 67. Fushan (Toyama) Fushan (Toyama) 68. Daban (Osaka-fu) Daban (Osaka) 69. Nailiang (Nara) Nailiang (Nara) 70. Jingdu (Kyoto-fu) Jingdu (Kyoto) 71. Gangshan (Okayama) Gangshan (Okayama) 72. Daogeng (Shimane) Songjiang (Matsue) 73. Jingang (Shizuoka) Jingang (Shizuoka) 74. Niaochiu (Tottori) Niaochiu (Tottori) 75. Hegeshan (Wakayama) Hegeshan (Wakayama) 76. Zihe (Shiga) Dajin (Otsu) 77. Binku (Hyogo) Shenhu (Kobe) 78. Shichuan (Ishikawa) Jinze (Kanazawa) 79. Guangdao (Hiroshima) Guangdao (Hiroshima) 80. Changchi (Nagasaki) Changchi (Nagasaki) 81. Sanzhong (Mie) Jin (Tsu) 82. Dafen (Oita) Dafen (Oita) 83. Gongchi (Miyazaki) Gongchi (Miyazaki) 84. Tsiongben (Kumamoto) Tsiongben (Kumamoto) 85. Luerdao (Kagoshima) Luerdao (Kagoshima) 86. Aihuan (Ehime) Songshan (Matsuyama) 87. Fugang (Fukuoka) Fugang (Fukuoka) 88. Zuohe (Saga) Zuohe (Saga) 89. Gaozhi (Kochi) Gaozhi (Kochi) 90. Tsiangchuan (Kagawa) Gaosong (Takamatsu) 91. Dedao (Tokushima) Dedao (Tokushima) 92. Chongsheng (Okinawa) Nabao (Naha) 93 Beihaidao (Hokkaido) Jahuang (Sapporo)